down_the_rabbit_holefandomcom-20200214-history
Medicine Cat/Healer - Training Guide
Alder Bark Bark from an alder tree is mostly used to ease toothaches. Borage Leaves To be chewed and eaten. The plant can be distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves. Great for nursing queens as it helps increase their supply of milk. Also brings down fever. Burdock Root A tall-stemmed, sharp-smelling thistle with dark leaves. A medicine-cat must dig up the roots, wash off the dirt, and chew them into a pulp, which can be applied to rat bites. Cures infection. Catmint (also known as catnip) A delicious-smelling, leafy plant that's hard to find in the wild; often found growing in Twoleg gardens. The best remedy for greencough. Chamomile A small white petaled flower with a large yellow center; it is mostly found near two-leg dens. This flower is one of the traveling herbs used to travel long distances, mostly because it strengthens the heart and it soothes the mind. Chervil A sweet-smelling plant that resembles a fern-like bush.This herb helps cure belly aches and infected wounds in the most respected way. It is also used for kitting. Cobwebs Long, thin, silver sticky strands made by a spider. This "herb" can be commonly found everywhere throughout the land. It is used to stop or slow down heavy bleeding, wounds, etc. It is also used to hold or bind broken bones. Coltsfoot A flowering plant that resembles dandelions. Grows best near wet or humid areas. This herb is used to cure sore or cracked pads. Plus it helps ease tough or hard breathing and sore throats. Comfrey Root It's leaves are large with flowers color ranging from blue, pink, white,or purple. The roots are fat, and they give off a tangy smell. The roots are chewed into a poultice and it could be used to line ones nest. It helps with twisted or wrenched paws. Able to ease stiff joints. Can be used for burns. Dock A large leafy plant that grows best in leafy areas.This herb can soothe scratches;although it can sting. It is also used to soothe cracked or dry pads and if placed in a nest, it could ease sore wounds Feverfew A bush full of white flowers that resemble daisies. To tell them apart, the bush has a sharp tangy smell and the leaves are soft. It helps reduce body temperature for fevers or chills. It also helps cure headaches and pains of some sort. It is best grown near water. Goldenrod A tall plant with yellow flowers. It is chewed into a poultice and applied to wounds. Similar to Marigold. Honey A sweet,syrupy yellow-gold substance made by bees. It is used to ease sore throats, wounds, coughing, and it boosts energy. Horsetail A shrub with leaves that resemble Thyme. It helps treat infections and stops bleeding. Juniper Berries A navy-blue berry that grows from the spiky branch of a Juniper Tree. It helps cure stomach aches,and troubles with breathing. It is also used to calm cats and give them strength. Lavender A tall, light violet, neutral smelling flower. It is used to cure chills and fevers. It's also used to hide the scent of death, along with rosemary and mint Marigold A low growing plant similar to dandelion. Grown near water. Can be used to cure wounds. The juice helps too. Stops bleeding and helps cure inflammation of stiff joints. Category:Guides